Access panels of various sorts are a common feature of housings containing mechanical and electronic works, controls, instruments, and the like. Such panels allow persons to gain easy entry into the housing interior without having to remove or dismantle the housing or other components. Access doors also act to protect interior elements from moisture, dust, debris, and mechanical forces which may damage or otherwise affect them.
Conventional access doors or panels are varied in structure, but frequently include substantial mechanical components, such as elaborate hinges, support struts, clasps, and the like. These parts are expensive, laborious to assemble, and add considerable extra weight.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an access door, especially adapted for a carryable case containing an electronic apparatus, such as photovoltaic cells, that avoids these shortcomings. The access panel disclosed herein is simple in construction, and inexpensive to manufacture, while providing protection of electronic utilities (e.g., electrical sockets, ports, switches, and the like) mounted on the case exterior from moisture and debris.
The preceding information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.